


Do you not Remember?

by Robinboywonder1997



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinboywonder1997/pseuds/Robinboywonder1997
Summary: After the contract is completed Sebastian is now able to take Ciel's soul but they are currently in a relationship, can Sebastian take his lovers soul?
I do not own anything other than the story, the characters are from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys here is a little side story for you all. It has nothing to do with my other story but it did help inspire it. I hope you all enjoy it!

As you set me on top of stone bench thoughts begin to fill my head. Even though my life only has a few short minutes left I think of other things. For I am ready for my death. I was always ready. Or so I thought.

 

You take off my eyepatch and caress my cheek. Your hand is cold. Do you not remember us at night how we would curl up close and you would tell me you loved me? Do you not remember how you promised that you would never hurt me after I begged you to break me and make me scream your name? Do you not remember?

 

After I tell you to engrave my sins on my body you grab my neck and bite into it. It hurts, but I refuse to show it. I feel a liquid run through my body you say that it will keep me awake until you have my soul. Sebastian do you not remember when I asked you if I would ever be anything more to you than a meal and you replied that I would forever be your love? Do you remember?

 

Then you rip open my chest and my heart is beating right in front of you. Do you not remember when I said that my heart was yours forever? Did you not remember that I meant it? You grab my heart and tear it from my chest. Sebastian it hurts, I want to be with you forever but a human and a demon could never have true love. 

 

You find a light blue glow emitting from my heart and lower your mouth to it. You take a bite and then finally look me in the eyes. Sebastian do you not remember how I would always ask you if you loved me and if you were telling the truth? Do you not remember all the times we made love? Not once did you ever look me in the eyes, why would you never look at me? You never looked at me because you never loved me. Sebastian do you not remember you said you would never lie to me?

 

My eyes and body begin to feel heavy. You’re killing me. Do you not remember how much you meant to me? How every loving touch felt like fire on my skin. How stupid I was there wasn’t any love in those touches. 

 

I do something I haven’t done in a long time, I cry. You look at me but continue your meal. Do you truly no longer care? As my last breathe approaches I finally speak after a long silence. “Sebastian do you not remember when I told you that I loved you?” You don’t say anything. Sebastian, I can’t breathe. I struggle to get my last words in. “Sebastian d-d-do you not re-remember proposing? How our wedding was to be tomorrow. Y-you made me think you loved me. Sebastian why have you never looked me in the eyes when we-we-we.” You squeeze my heart and silence me. I cry harder not because I’m dying but because you said you loved me when you never did. The last thing I see is your smiling face.


End file.
